


Mandrakes, Sweets, and Malfoys

by ComeOnThrillMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe
Summary: Harry Potter is five-years-old and being raised by his loving godfathers, Sirius and Remus. It's time for him to go to wizarding pre-school, but what happens when a certain blonde wizard starts picking on him?Excerpt: Sirius knelt and grabbed the boy into a tight hug before releasing to look him in the eye. “Well, how’d it go? Any parents I need to talk to? Cause I will!”“It was stupid!” No sooner was the word out of his mouth than Remus was yelling at him. “Harry, language young man!”“Moony, if he says it was ‘stupid’ then ‘stupid’ it was!” Sirius and Harry both looked up at Remus with a look that screamed ‘exactly’.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Mandrake Primary School

“Do I HAVE to go?” Harry cried out from the floor of his bedroom, surrounded by heaps of clothes he was told to put on but quickly discarded.

“Yeah! Does he HAVE to go?” His godfather Sirius sat next to him, crying out and abandoning the shoe he had placed on Harry’s foot halfheartedly.

Remus watched from the doorway of the bedroom as the pair inside groaned and threw themselves on the floor. “Sirius! We talked about this!”

“Yeah, but that was _before_ , Moony!” Sirius craned his neck to lift up enough to face his husband.

“Before?! Before _what, Padfoot?!_ ”

“Before it was the actual day for him to go!” Sirius threw himself towards Harry who readily accepted his godfather’s embrace. Sirius began to let out fake sobs, “He can’t leave me! I won’t let it happen!”

“Oh, Merlin’s beard Sirius! He’s going to pre-school, not shipping off to war. You’ll see him at 2 when we pick him up.” Sirius let out a groan and sat up to begrudgingly continue getting Harry ready for his first day of school.

Remus ran a hand over his face and promptly turned to leave the mess that existed in that bedroom – both the items and the people.

He went and sat with his cup of tea in the living room, patiently waiting for his dramatic family to make their way from the bedroom. He didn’t want to show it, but he was just as upset as Sirius. Harry going to school was just the beginning. Soon he would be picking out a wand, going to Hogwarts, finding a career, finding a partner…

He was quickly broken from his train of thought by an adorable Harry Potter presenting himself in the living room. The boy sulked about wearing his new lace-up shoes (which he swore he could tie himself, but he knows Sirius prefers to do it), his khaki bottoms, and his Gryffindor-Red polo shirt. Sirius always dressed him perfectly…

Remus moved to grab the boy’s backpack from the kitchen table and gently placed it over the young wizard’s shoulders.

“Let’s go, I guess.” Harry let out a loud exhale and began to march towards the floo.

“Hey, hey, hey…wait right there, young man.” Harry turned to look up at Remus who was making his way down towards Harry, his husband standing back choking back tears. “Listen to me. I know you’re scared.” Harry gave a puzzled look before relaxing and accepting the conversation. “But it’s going to be okay. As soon as you get home, you can tell us all about how wonderful your first day was. You’re going to make so many friends, Harry. You’ll see.” Remus shot the boy a smile and a wink, one of which was returned.

The family began to walk again towards the floo and stepped inside. Sirius called out ‘Mandrake Primary School’ and before he could once again grumble about the ‘terrible name for a school’, they were off!

His godfathers leaned down to hug him goodbye, all the while Harry reassured them that he would be fine. Remus muttered something about Gryffindor bravery before returning back through the floo.

Harry turned toward the bright classroom and took in all the items that now surrounded him. The walls were painted a bright yellow, with various magical animals painted and walking about. The teacher was finishing greeting the parents at the door. Having already fawned over Sirius last week when they registered Harry for school, Sirius and Remus decided they didn’t need to meet the teacher…again.

Harry made his way further inside and noticed several kids were already there and sitting at tables. Some kids were gripping their backpack for dear life, some were striking up random conversations with other kids, and the rest were looking around the room just as Harry was.

Unsure of where to sit, Harry made his way towards the first person to catch his eye – a kid with hair so blonde and so bright Harry thought it was actually white until he got a closer look.

“Um, excuse me?” Harry gained the courage to speak for the first time since arriving in the room. “Can – can I sit here?”

The boy looked at Harry and squinted his eyes as if he was trying to see something really small. The boy didn’t speak but nodded twice and Harry sat, placing his backpack on the back of his chair as he had seen other kids do.

They sat in awkward silence until the teacher started class.

“Harry, my boy!” Sirius ran towards the floo and towards his family as they emerged. The original plan was for them to both go and pick the boy up, but Remus thought it best he go alone – lest Ms. Zabini attempt another go at his husband.

Sirius knelt and grabbed the boy into a tight hug before releasing to look him in the eye. “Well, how’d it go? Any parents I need to talk to? Cause I will!”

“It was stupid!” No sooner was the word out of his mouth than Remus was yelling at him. “Harry, language young man!”

“Moony, if he says it was ‘stupid’ then ‘stupid’ it was!” Sirius and Harry both looked up at Remus with a look that screamed ‘exactly’.

Remus took in a deep breath before calmly asking, “What happened Harry?”

“The kids were dumb!” This earned him another look from his godfather and a nod of understanding from the other.

“See, I told you Remus. This was a bad idea. Our boy is too smart for this school.” Remus let out another exasperated sign.

“Harry…but what happened, love?”

“This kid picked on me! He marked on me!” Harry was throwing his backpack off and aggressively moving towards the couch to sit.

Sirius turned towards the young boy but didn’t get up from the floor. “What do you mean he marked on you?”

Harry pulled off the jacket he had been wearing since Remus picked him up to reveal the drawings on his skin. As soon as the skin was exposed, Sirius let out a loud gasp while Remus merely moved closer to get a better look.

“Look what they did to our son, Moony!” Remus began to turn Harry’s arm around in his hand to get a better look at the markings.

“Harry…are these…lightning bolts?”

“Yeah…the boy said it’s to match my scar.” Harry grumbled, folding his arms at his chest.

Remus cast a quick cleaning charm on the boy’s skin who pretended not to be impressed by the magic. “Okay Harry, tomorrow you’re going to show me which boy did this to you, okay?” Harry nodded at his godfather.

“Yeah! We will get that kid thrown out of that school! How dare he mark my son!” Sirius’ voice was raised enough to make Harry nervous.

Remus turned around to calmly address his husband, “Sirius, the boy is five years old…we aren’t going to get him thrown out of school.”

“You’re right.” Sirius smiled an evil smile. “We will take _Harry_ out of the school. Bring him back home where he belongs. I knew this was a bad idea Remus. I bet they did this because they know who he is. Maybe we should have put him in a muggle school…” The man had stood up and was pacing around the living room, hand moving across his forehead.

“Harry, why don’t you go play in your room until dinner? I made your favorite.” Remus shot the boy a wink and nodded towards his bedroom. Harry jumped up, grabbing his backpack and made his way to his room.

“Pads, we are not pulling him out of school. The kid probably did it because of Harry’s scar, not because of who he is. Hey.” Remus placed a hand on the other’s man shoulder, motioning for him to stop pacing. Remus looked into his eyes and continued, “We promised. Harry is going to have a normal childhood for as long as he can. Part of that, is a wizard school.”

“But plenty of wizard kids are home-schooled Moony!” Sirius was no longer pacing but still sounded worried.

“Yes, purebloods…like _your_ family.” Sirius shivered. Remus knew exactly how to appeal to the man.

Sirius mumbled something under his breath before allowing Remus to pull him in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

The morning came and Remus feared a repeat of the previous morning but entered the living room to find Harry dressed and ready for school sitting beside a sleepy, yet also dressed Sirius.

“I’m going with you! I want to speak with the kid myself.” Sirius spoke as soon as Remus entered the room in a tone that conveyed this was not a discussion.

The three stepped into the floo and were on their way.

Harry peered around the kids and parents to find the hair he was looking for. “Ummm, him.” Harry pointed towards the boy sitting in his same spot from yesterday.

Remus moved to approach the teacher at the door. “Oh, Mr. Black, is your husband here somewhere.” The young witch began to move her head around scanning the room.

Remus moved in her eyesight in hopes she wouldn’t see Sirius squatting next to Harry. “Ms. Zabini, it has come to my attention that one of the boys in your class marked on my son with markers yesterday. He came home very upset about it. I wondered if the boy’s parents were here and maybe I could speak with them or the boy directly.”

Ms. Zabini smirked at the man before pointing behind him.

It appeared that the boy’s parents had already found Sirius…and they knew him. Remus let out a loud exhale before nodding at the teacher and walking towards his husband.

The closer he got, the more he could hear the anger in his husband’s voice.

“Ah – the other Mr. Black. I was just telling your husband here that he has nothing to worry about, I will speak with Draco this evening. It will not happen again.” Narcissa, the boy’s mother, ended with a smile.

“You can bet your ass it won’t happen again! If your son so much as…”

Remus cut his husband off quickly. “Thank you Narcissa. We would really appreciate it.”

“I’m frankly surprised he did it at all. Draco has never shown this type of behavior before. Maybe it was something about _Potter_ that caused it.” Lucius’ demeanor implied he didn’t too much care for this conversation, but his tone said otherwise.

Sirius and Remus both shot the pale, blonde man a glare. “Do not speak about our son that way.” Remus surprised himself, and apparently his husband too, with his words.

“Your son, is it? I hadn’t realized that was even possible. My apologies.” Lucius smirked before taking his cane and turning away from the others.

“Cousin, I am sorry for my husband. I truly will speak with Draco.” The dark-haired witch followed her husband.

Harry arrived through the floo alongside Remus and looked happier than yesterday, but not by much. Before his godfather could even begin, Harry spoke. “He didn’t mark on me today. But he did poke me during class a lot.” Harry began to rub at his side.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Sirius let out between clenched teeth.

“Sirius! This is a child!”

“Not Draco! The father!” Sirius barked back at his husband.

Remus dismissed Harry to his room again to have another conversation with his husband.

Dinner ended up being just Harry and Remus, with Sirius being called-in to work. Sirius was upset to leave, but assured Harry he would come and say goodnight as soon as he got back.

“Moony…” Remus looked up from his plate to find a sad-eyed Harry.

“What is it, love?” He watched the boy let out a sigh and take a big gulp of water.

“Why…why does he pick on me?” The tone in the boy’s voice was enough to break Remus right there and then, but he knew if he cried – Harry would cry.

“Oh, Harry…he probably just wants to be your friend.” The way Harry looked up, wide-eyed was nearly comical.

“My friend?! But – but why be so…mean?!” Harry was on the edge of tears again.

Remus sat and thought a minute. He had actually been thinking about Draco Malfoy since the interaction with the Malfoys that morning. He had never gotten on with Lucius, even when they were in school. There was always something…dark about the man. And while Narcissa seemed to have warmed from having a child, she too could be quite cold. He knew this was likely the cause of Draco’s behavior. He wondered what the boy’s home life was like. Did he get hugged as Remus and Sirius hugged Harry? Did he get showered with love and affection? Was he constantly praised and uplifted?

He didn’t definitively know the answers, but he could suspect.

“Harry, sometimes when people want to befriend someone or impress them, they will act…mean to them.” Harry continued to look confused, so Remus continued. “I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense, but to Draco, he’s probably doing what he thinks will work to get your attention.”

Harry seemed to ponder that for a moment. “So…what do I do? Poke him back? Draw with yellow markers all over him so his skin matches his stupid hair?”

Remus had to suppress a smile. “No. We do the opposite.”

Remus smiled and rose from the table, moving to grab the pastries he had made for their dessert. He wrapped them in a napkin and tucked them into Harry’s lunch box.

“Tomorrow, during lunch, I want you to offer Draco one of your desserts.” Harry looked as if he was ready to argue. “Don’t worry, I’ll put some for you too. But offer it to him…if he accepts it, then you’re off to a good start.”

Harry didn’t look entirely sold on the idea, but he shrugged and mumbled an ‘okay’.

Harry arrived at school the next day and gently placed his lunch box on the left side of his chair, careful to not squish the sweets. Draco eyed him suspiciously, but Harry merely smiled and began to listen to the teacher.

“Sooo how’d it go?” Remus spoke in hushed tones when he picked Harry up from school that afternoon. “You know with the…” Remus nodded towards the lunch box.

Harry turned red and turned towards Draco. “Not here…”, he mumbled.

The two came through the floo and Harry began filling Sirius and Remus in on the events of the lunch.

When he was finished, Sirius looked at him confused. “Wait, you just _gave_ him one of your sweets? That doesn’t sound like the Harry Potter I know.”

“That’s what Moony told me to do! He said Draco would want to be my friend if I did that.” Sirius looked over at his husband with a smirk.

“Did he now…?” Remus smiled back and looked away.

“Well Harry, it sounds like the beginning of a strong friendship. I’m glad he took it. No issues today?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “Is that it? It’s done? We’re friends now?”

“Not quite Harry. I think we will try it again tomorrow. I’ll pack extra desserts again.”

“I have to _keep_ giving him sweets?!” Harry’s eyes once again widened.

Remus and Sirius both laughed before Remus spoke. “Remember Harry, we’re doing the opposite of what Draco was doing. We are being _kind._ It’s going to take more than one lunch for the effect to truly set in.”

Harry rolled his eyes and moved towards his room.

“Sweets, huh?” Sirius looked over at his husband.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Remus smirked and made his way into the kitchen.

“Draco…” The blonde boy looked up from his kale salad and carrots. Harry took this as his cue to keep talking. “Would you want one of my sweets…?”

Harry was apprehensive. Things had gone seemingly well yesterday, but now Harry was scared the boy might catch on to Harry and Remus’ plan.

The boy eyed him suspiciously before looking towards the napkin of pumpkin pasties. He carefully wiped the edges of his already clean mouth with his handkerchief and gently took one of the desserts from the napkin.

Harry gave a soft smile that quickly turned into shock as the smile was returned with a ‘thank you’.

“You’re – you’re welcome.”

When Draco shared his colors with him during art time, Harry counted the day as a success.

The rest of the week went in the same fashion. Harry would offer some of his desserts with Draco who would return by helping Harry with his work or sharing his colors. On Friday, Draco had even asked Harry if he wanted to share his afternoon snack with him.

Harry wanted to remark that he too was given an afternoon snack of his own - but thought better of it.

The two sat down in Draco’s favorite area of the room – the one with the window ledge that housed the books and looked out onto the courtyard of the school. They ate their snack side-by-side, discussing quidditch. Neither of them were too sure of the rules, but they both liked to listen to the matches. 

“What do you have there, kiddo?” Remus asked as Harry ran towards him outside the classroom.

“It’s a drawing!” Harry held it up for his godfather who looked at it inquisitively.

“Uh-huh…and it looks just like…” Remus trailed off when he wasn’t quite sure what the drawing was supposed to be of.

“It’s me silly! Me on a broom!” Harry started pointing out the different areas of the colorful blob on the page and Remus thought he could kind of make out a broom on there.

“Well, it’s really good Harry. It’s going right up on the fridge when we get home!”

“I didn’t draw it! Draco gave it to me!” Harry’s face lit up and Remus looked around the room and found the small child Harry was referring to. He saw him clutching a similar looking paper in his hand and met the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy who must have been searching around for Harry.

Remus attempted a polite smile towards the woman, but the smile fell short when he saw the cold stare of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius began to move his family towards Remus and Harry who was still struggling to get the picture into his backpack without creasing it.

“Lucius, Narcissa” Remus nodded cordially between the two, then smiled down, “Draco”. Draco looked up from under his blonde fringe and attempted a half-smile.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Lucius was clutching the picture Draco had been holding and tried to push it towards Harry.

Harry looked at the Malfoy patriarch with confusion. “No, mine is in my backpack. That one is Draco’s. I made it for him.” Harry smiled towards the boy who was continuing to look towards the ground.

Lucius looked between the two young boys. “There must be some mistake. You may have your…picture back.” Remus moved to begin talking but stopped when he heard Harry.

“I – I don’t want it back. I gave it to him. We’re friends…” Harry’s voice faltered, and Remus knew he had to step in.

“Merlin, Lucius. What’s the harm?” Remus knew the moment he said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

“The harm?! I will not have my son friends with…” Lucius looked down at Harry in disgust, “him.” Narcissa moved to place a hand on her husband’s arm.

“Dad!” Draco raised his head towards his father and looked at him with the saddest eyes Remus had ever seen. “Harry’s nice…he’s not bad or mean or anything.”

“Yeah! I share my sweets with him!” Harry must have taken some courage from Draco and found his voice again.

“Your…your sweets?” Narcissa looked between Draco and Harry and Remus thought she would yell at him for the desserts. This poor boy probably only ate kale salads and carrots for lunch…

“Draco, darling. Is that why you asked me to bake cookies?” Narcissa was looking fondly at her son whose pale skin had turned crimson.

Remus swore he saw a small smile cross Narcissa’s face before she motioned for her husband, “We need to go Lucius. Let’s get Draco home.”

Lucius looked as though he wasn’t finished with the conversation, but Narcissa must be as scary as she looked because the long-haired man complied.

The Malfoys made their way towards the floo and Harry and Remus watched them go. Before walking in, Remus saw Draco look back towards Harry and throw him a small smile.

Remus’ heart melted.

Remus arrived home and told Sirius every bit of the story, knowing he would love the image of Lucius Malfoy being forced to walk away from an altercation.

The family sat at dinner discussing the events of the day and heard a light pecking at the window.

Remus moved to open the window and an owl glided in and sat on a perch near the window sill. The grey bird extended its leg and offered Remus a roll of parchment.

“What’s it say? Who’s it from, Moony?” Sirius looked towards his husband but got no reply.

Remus read the letter in its entirety, twice to make sure he didn’t misunderstand before smiling back at his family.

“It looks like our son has been invited for a play-date at Malfoy Manor.” Remus smiled as he watched Harry’s eyes light up and his husband’s eyes grow wide.

“Absolutely not.” Sirius remarked, but was struck down by a hard scowl from his husband.

Harry sat silent until the grown-ups at the table were finished staring at each other with scary expressions on their face.

Sirius eventually gave out and deflated, “Fine…when’s it for?”

“Saturday.” Remus smiled again as Harry let out a loud squeal of excitement.

“Great…” Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus slowly pushed the plate of desserts towards him with a smirk.


	2. Tea Parties and Rude Malfoys

Remus arrived at Malfoy Manor, precisely on time and with two dark-haired boys with him – one older and grumpier than the other.

“We are out of here at the first sign of trouble. Lucius so much as looks at me wrong, Remus and I swear I’m pulling Harry out of here – with or without you.” Sirius was giving his husband the sternest glare he could muster but was met with an eyeroll.

“Yes, Sirius. You’ve mentioned this several times. Now can I ring the doorbell or are we just going to stand here while I can feel our son shaking?” Both men looked down to see an overly excited Harry Potter bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“See! And that’s another thing. Why are we standing at the front door?! They couldn’t even be bothered to let us come through their floo. It’s disrespectful, Remus.” All Remus could do was roll his eyes once more and ring the doorbell.

A house elf named Dobby arrived at the door to greet them and the family followed the elf inside into the grand foyer.

As soon as they were in, Remus and Harry stopped in their tracks and looked around in awe.

Sirius noticed his family and let out a grunt of annoyance before muttering, “Pretentious assholes.”

“You should know, cousin.” Narcissa Malfoy came strolling around a pillar from the left and came to greet the men who had entered her house. “Glad you could make it Remus.” She offered a small nod towards the man before looking down at Harry, who had gone stoic. “And hello, Mr. Potter. Draco is quite excited to have you today. He’s been talking about it non-stop.”

That seemed to ease Harry a bit who let go of his godfather’s hand.

“Thank you for having us, Narcissa. Will Lucius be joining us?” Remus asked more for his husband’s sake than his own.

“Unfortunately, not. He had some urgent business to attend to, I’m afraid.” Remus grabbed his husband’s hand before he could make another snide comment.

At the same moment, Draco Malfoy came around the same pillar as his mother and took in the family. “Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Black.” Draco offered a similar polite nod and smile as his mother.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief while Remus smiled back, “Good afternoon Draco.”

Draco moved his eyes towards Harry and let out a small, “Hi.” Harry returned it with a smile.

“Yes well, why don’t we let the boys go and play? I had our elf prepare some tea and sandwiches.” Narcissa moved to leave the foyer and Remus began to follow, expecting Sirius to trail behind him.

However, Remus turned around and found Sirius staring directly at Draco and bending down to look him in the eye. “If you ever mark on my son again…” but before he could finish, Remus was already yelling at him.

“Sirius! Stop!” Remus yelled in a soft whisper as to not alert Narcissa or frighten the boys. Sirius cast Draco one more sharp glare then turned and followed his husband.

“Your dad is kind of scary…” Draco muttered to Harry as soon as he could tell the men had left the room.

“Yeah, yours too.” Both boys smiled. Draco took Harry by the hand and led him towards his room.

Harry was blown away the minute he entered. For a room that was filled to the rim with magical toys, it was surprisingly neat. Harry had never seen so many toys in his life. But upon further inspection, he noticed something odd about the room.

“Draco, where’s your bed and stuff?” Draco tore his attention from the box he was trying to pull some sort of toy out of and looked back at Harry in confusion.

“In my bedroom…why? Where do you keep yours?” Harry’s eyebrows went up as he began to piece together what the boy meant.

“You have two rooms?!” Draco blushed from embarrassment. It had never really occurred to him that that might be strange. Draco dismissed the comment with a quick shrug and went back to pulling the object from the box.

“Draco, what are you looking for?” He noticed the boy was attempting to pull something rather large out of a box that couldn’t have possibly fit the item. But then again, he thought, magic.

Draco gave one final pull and the item popped out and landed on the floor with a hard thump. He began to sit it up and move it towards the center of the room before journeying back towards the same box to pull more items out.

“Well, I was thinking.” He gave another pull as another item came out. “Our parents are having tea.” Another pull and a similar item came out. “So…” The boy reached down to what looked like the bottom of the box and made a face like he was looking for something. “I figured we could too. Like grown-ups.”

Draco had finally freed all of the contents of the box and had them placed in the center of the room. Harry finally took a closer look at the items and saw them for what they were – a small table, two chairs, and a tea set. Harry began helping Draco set up the items. Once the table was up, Harry stayed setting up the chairs while Draco messed with the tea set – Harry didn’thave any idea how those items worked.

Once things were in place, Draco motioned for Harry to sit. Harry complied as Draco spoke, “Dobby.”

A loud pop occurred and the house elf who answered the door was now standing in the room. “Yes, Master Draco.”

“Please bring the items mother prepared for today.” Dobby gave a nod and disappeared with another loud pop.

Harry didn’t even have time to comment before the house elf was back, hands full with items he was carefully trying to balance. Draco and Harry helped him move the items to the table and listened as Draco ordered the house elf away.

“Um, Draco?” Harry spoke softly, unsure of how to say what he needed to say.

Draco stopped messing with the items on the table and looked over at Harry who continued, “I don’t…I don’t actually like tea.”

Draco smiled and nodded. “Yeah, me neither. I asked mother to put milk in the kettle to make it look like tea.” Harry returned the smile and quickly accepted the pour of milk he was offered.

One of the silver platters seemed to be steaming and Harry grew curious. Draco moved to raise the top off the platter andrevealed chocolate chip cookies. Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Did you…did your mother make cookies?” Draco blushed for a moment before smiling and placing one on Harry’s plate.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked cookies, so I asked her to make something else as well.” Draco removed the lid from the second platter to reveal Harry’s favorite, treacle tart. Harry’s eyes went wide again, and he quickly moved to grab a piece for his plate.

The two stayed like this, eating sweets, drinking milk, and talking about whatever random topics either of them thought up.

Remus and Sirius went up the large staircase and moved towards where Narcissa had directed them Draco and Harry would be. The closer they got to the room the louder the sounds of laughter could be heard.

The two men looked at each other strangely before moving towards the doorway. They found Harry and Draco laying on the floor laughing at seemingly nothing.

“Harry?” Remus spoked and watched as his young son sat up slowly and tried to stop laughing. “It’s time for us to go home now.”

Draco moved to sit up as well, and Remus noticed both boys seemed to be moving slow. He gave the room a look-over before settling his eyes on the table and crumbs of sweets. “Ah – how much sugar did we have exactly?”

Harry and Draco started laughing again and both boys threw themselves back on the floor. Remus and Sirius shook their heads and both men entered to pick up Harry.

“Do we HAVE to go?” Harry was looking up at his godfather’s eyes.

“Yes, Harry. I’m afraid we do. But don’t worry, you’ll see Draco at school on Monday.” Harry smiled and looked over at Draco, who Sirius could tell had gone sad.

“Okay, bye Draco.” Harry waved a hand towards Draco who responded with a similar, yet smaller wave and a quieter ‘bye’.

Harry arrived to school on Monday thoroughly excited to see his new friend. He took his regular seat next to the pale boy and smiled as he placed his backpack and lunchbox accordingly.

Draco motioned towards the boy at a table near the far-right corner of the room. “Why is it Neville is always falling over?”

Harry followed his eye-line and saw exactly that, Neville Longbottom trying and failing to get back into his chair. “I have no idea…”

“Maybe it’s because his head is so big. He’s just like…” Draco fell out of his chair in a dramatic fashion, earning the laugh of several kids nearby.

Something about the laughter didn’t sit right with Harry. “Draco. That’s not funny.” Draco began to move himself back into his chair, a flush creeping up on his skin.

“Yeah it is. Look at him, Harry. His head is huge – I feel bad for the rest of his body for having to hold it up all the time.” One of the girls, Harry had only recently learned her name to be Pansy, was sitting at the table behind them and apparently still listening to the conversation and laughed…loud.

The noise caused Harry and Draco to both turn around and see the cause of the sound. Harry was annoyed by the girl, but Draco preened on the attention and continued making fun of Neville.

Harry kept glaring at him, but Draco didn’t seem interested in stopping. Especially not as long as he was gaining more and more attention. Without a second thought, Harry stood up and made his way towards the back of the room and sat a table that often had an extra spot at it.

The dark-skinned boy at the table looked up cautiously as Harry began to sit. “Harry?” the boy let out as Harry placed his backpack on the back of his chair.

“Hi Blaise.” Harry turned his attention back towards the front of the room, trying to not look at Draco.

School went on as usual, but Harry found it less exciting. Blaise let Harry borrow his colors, but Blaise had ugly colors…Harry thought being the teacher’s son meant having good colors…but apparently not. Blaise also didn’t understand any of Harry’s jokes and didn’t seem to be interested in talking at all actually. Harry began to realize why Blaise sat by himself…

Lunch time came around and Harry opened his lunch box and took out his dessert. He looked at the second apple tart that Remus had packed for Draco and turned towards Blaise. He considered offering it to the boy beside him, but quickly realized he didn’t actually want to.

It’s was Draco’s apple tart…

“Why the long face, kiddo?” Sirius approached his family as they appeared in the floo Monday afternoon. Harry ignored his godfather and instead went straight to his room and closed the door. Sirius looked at his husband in confusion.

“The teacher told me there was an issue with Draco and Harry today.” Remus calmly went and sat at the kitchen table with his husband.

“An issue?! What kind of issue?! What did that little blonde-haired prick do now?!” Sirius’ voice was raising as he spoke.

“Sirius! Stop that.” Remus paused and let out a sigh before continuing. “Harry wouldn’t tell me much…”

“See. I told you that kid was no good Remus. Harry’s better off without him.” Remus half-listened while Sirius continued to go on about the Malfoys, all the while Remus began opening Harry’s lunch box to sort through the trash and get it ready for the next day.

“Sirius…” Sirius paused his rant and looked at his husband who now wore a concerned face. “Harry didn’t eat his dessert…” Both men looked towards Harry’s door.

Remus quickly began making his way towards the young boy’s room, followed closely by Sirius.

“Sirius! Go and put that back on the table!” Remus barked at his husband who could be seen walking and shoving apple tart into his mouth.

“Wha?” Sirius mumbled out, crumbs falling steadily out the sides of his mouth and hitting his shirt.

Remus shook his head and continued his way towards Harry’s door.

The men creaked the door open slowly. The first thing they both noticed was Harry laying on his back, in the middle of his room, while his charmed dragon flew steadily around his head in circles. The two men stood in the doorway and shared a knowing glance. That dragon, S’more, was Harry’s sad toy.

“Harry…may we come in?” Remus let out quietly into the room. Harry, without even taking his eyes off S’more, nodded.

The men entered the room and sat softly upon Harry’s twin Quidditch-themed bed. “Do you want to talk about it, kiddo?”

Harry began to sit up and allowed S’more to land gently in-front of him. He looked hesitant, staring down at his fingers and moving his legs underneath him. “I – I don’t want to….”

The two men looked at each other with concern. “Why, Harry?”

Harry looked up between his godfathers, “Because you’ll say mean things about Draco.” Remus started to speak and defend himself, but Harry cut him off quickly. “Not you Moony….you.” Harry pointed a finger at his other godfather.

Sirius looked shocked and looked towards his husband in hopes of a defense. When he found none, he took in a deep breath. “I’ll leave you two to it.” Sirius exited the room.

Remus looked away from his husband leaving the room and back towards his godson, “Alright, Harry. What happened?”

Harry moved from the floor and came to sit next to Remus on the bed. “Draco was being mean to a boy in class…I didn’t like it. I told him to stop, but…he just kept going.”

Remus nodded in understanding. “What was he saying Harry?”

Harry looked back down at his fingers in his lap. “He said that the reason Neville Longbottom kept falling over was because he had a big head…” Remus heard a faint chuckle come from the doorway. He quickly made a mental note to speak with his husband later.

“I see…is that why Ms. Zabini said you and Draco weren’t sitting together today?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah…I went and sat by Blaise…but…” Harry trailed off and began tucking his legs back under him – mirroring his position from the floor.

“But what, Harry?”

“But…I didn’t like it…Blaise doesn’t have good colors and…he smells like cheese…” Remus had to suppress a smile that was beginning to creep upon him. Who knew raising a child would be like this?

Before Remus could speak, Harry’s eyes had gone wide and he was staring up at Remus in horror. “But, I didn’t tell him that! I wouldn’t say that to him! I just didn’t want to give him my dessert because he’s not Draco! I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything…”

Remus tried to calm Harry by placing an arm around the boy and pulling him in closer. “I know Harry…I know…”

“You and Padfoot said to treat others the way I would want to be treated...I wasn’t mean. Promise.” Harry looked up at Remus with tears in his eyes. Remus thought his heart couldn’t possibly melt anymore.

“It’s okay Harry.” Remus continued to hold his godson close. “Looks like you have two options.” Harry continued to stare up at his godfather. “You can either decide Draco isn’t your friend anymore…” Remus watched as Harry’s eyes begin to fill even more with tears.

“Or – you can teach Draco how to be nice to people. Let him know it’s not okay.”

“But – but what if he doesn’t want to? What if he keeps being mean?”

“Well, then you keep trying. Everyone deserves second chances, Harry.” Remus smiled down at his godson.

Similar to the conversation with the marking and poking, Remus felt he also had a good idea as to where Draco’s behavior came from. Draco probably liked the attention he got from making fun of kids that seemed to be ‘less’ than him. Remus just hoped, for Draco’s sake, he never made that move towards Harry.

Merlin only knows what Sirius would do…


End file.
